Type Wars
Type Wars is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on December 21st, 2015. It is notable for being the first minigame to include a tutorial at the beginning of each round. The objective of Type Wars is to defend the player's team's giant from the opposing team's minions by typing their corresponding name tag into the chat. The first team to have their giant die loses. Gameplay In Type Wars, two teams of six players face off against each other as the Red and Blue teams. Two giants clad in leather armor dyed with their respective team's color are located on opposite sides of the map, with each having 100 hit points. Players must work together to defeat the enemy giant while keeping theirs alive. There is no time limit. Players spawn facing the enemy giant and receive full Creative flight inside the minigame's boundaries and are invulnerable. Once the round starts, mobs, called minions, with single-word name tags begin automatically spawning in front of the enemy giant and moving towards the player's team's giant in a straight line. Typing the contents of a minion name tag into the chat box causes the minion to die, and rewards the player with a sum of money. If a minion manages to get to a giant, they will begin damaging it for 1 hit point per second per minion; only they can harm giants. A maximum of 60 minions can coexist on a team at a time. Minions cannot harm enemy minions; they simply pass through each other. Players are bounced away from giants and minions regardless of team. Money is used to purchase extra minions. There are three purchasable types: Easy, medium, and hard. Harder minions cost more to buy, but will have a longer name tag. Conversely, the same minions are more challenging to defeat; however, they give more money upon death. If the round progresses on for long enough, boss minions for each team spawn, which require more than one hit to defeat and are not purchasable; they decrease in size and reward larger sums of cash per hit. Only one boss for a team can spawn per round. Maps Food Fight map.png|"Food Fight" by the Xephics Build Team Junge Path map.png|"Junge [sic] Path" by the Mineplex Build Team Stadium map (zoomed in).png|"Stadium" (zoomed in) by Chiss Stadium map (zoomed out).png|"Stadium" (zoomed out) by Chiss Kits Using an ability or a spell does not reward the player with any money. Tips * Players should only use the "Zombie Smash" ability when a surplus of enemy minions are attacking their team's giant or have filled the map. Using the ability at an early stage of the round is wasteful, considering that it can only be used once and completely clears the map of enemy minions. * Saving up cash in order to rapidly buy a large quantity of hard minions may result in them being completely wiped out with a well-timed "Zombie Smash" ability. Instead, players would be wise to keep track on the number of Smashes the opposing team has expended (six is the maximum) and buy a large amount of minions when the player has deduced that the enemy has used up all of them. Alternatively, players can opt to lure the enemy team to waste a Smash by buying a fraction of what the former is able to buy; the number of minions purchased should still be a sizeable amount, though. Rewards Experience points Gems [[Achievements|'Achievements']] Glitches Current * Players receive 1 Gem each for spawning medium and hard minions, for a total of 2 Gems. History December 21st, 2015 - Type Wars * Notes External links * Official Type Wars feedback thread on the Mineplex Forums.